The Old Legend
by Lion42
Summary: The Light Team defeated Oración Seis. Yet another Dark Guild is trying to resurrect The oldest demon by the legend. The Light Team must go and stop them. But all that they did not know was the truth of the legend.
1. The Beginning of an Legend

Disclaimer = I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto!

This is my first story that I would write and publish.

This is slightly AU to make it fit the story a bit more

I got some concentration problem so I don't know if I will be able to periodically. I will have to see if I will continue with the story. I even got some spelling problem for me to not thinking and go to fast and not to proof read from time to time. So I hope that the beta readers will help with that.

**I don't know if this is correct but I'm not used with Japanese suffix and their culture so I will not use it.**

1) Not a technique that exist in Naruto. I named it "Hell Lord Seal" since Pain could summon the Hell Lord to take the souls of people with his Rinnegan.

The Story starts under Invasion of Pain arc in Narutoverse and after Oración Seis Arc in Fairy Tail verse so if you don't know what happens after those arcs don't read unless you want to spoil it.

* * *

Prologue

**The Beginning of an Legend**

* * *

In the middle of a huge crater stands an alone blond teen with frogs on his shoulders against a single man with piercings all over his body and a black cloak with red clouds on.

"Damn! I need to go all out if I want to protect everyone." Thought the blond boy. "Ma, Pa! Jump of my shoulders! I'm gonna dispel the last shadow clone and go all out with the Kyuubi!"

"Are you mad, Naruto?! You're gonna kill yourself if you do that!" Responded Pa, looking at Naruto.

"It's the only way I can protect those who I care! I don't care if I die! I want to save my friends meaning even that I die!"

Pa looked into the eyes saw that the eyes were burning with the will to protect. He looked at Ma and then jumped off the shoulder.

"Ma, let's go. We can't stop him. He is fully prepared to take the cost." Ma looked at Naruto as she jumped off his other shoulder and hopped to Pa. Naruto smiled while his frog eyes changed to and got slits in the eyes.

"Thank you. Old Man…. Iruka…. Sakura…. Perv Hermit…. Kakashi…. Old Hag…. Sasuke…." Red smoke started to envelope Naruto as he ran forward against Pain. "You will pay for this Pain! For what you did to Konoha!"

Pain prepared for the attack but noticed that he would not be able to stop it since it was too late to block it as soon as one took the blow to the face and a snap was heard indicating that the neck snapped with the force of the blow.

Just after that Pain understood that he will lose if this continued but to retreat without the Kyuubi and leave it to be in Konoha was also out of the question. So he chose the last thing he expected to do. He would seal the Jinchuriki. He would not be able to complete his plan but this is better then that anyone could have him and this would leave Konoha open for attacks because the Jinchuriki is "gone" and destroyed. Pain started to do massive amount of seals while the other staled Naruto as best they could. When he made it to the last seal there was no one left to help him to hold Naruto still for the seal to work.

Naruto freezes when he sees Pain holding a seal meaning a technique was on the way. Pain saw the hesitation and used it to activate the technique. "Sealing Technique: Hell Lords Seal" (**1**) Pain started to add chakra to be able to make the seal as strong as possible to be able to hold Naruto and so that he never be able to break out. A monster like person appeared behind pain and started to stretch out to grab Naruto. Naruto started to doge the hands as he tried his best to charge at pain but it was impossible. 5 min later he runs out of Sage Chakra and starts to slow down enough for the hands to grab him. He feels that the Kyuubi's chakra disintegrates and white gel starts to envelope around him. Naruto struggles but couldn't stop the sealing process. He started to lose his senses as everything became darker and darker. He started to feel tired and lost consciousness.

* * *

AN

I really hoped that you liked it. I know that its short but most important thing is that it's a prologue and not an chapter. I will try to make long chapters but we have to wait and see the result.

Please be kind and review and help me with some faults I have so I can become better.

I am willing to accept suggestions to this story. I am very open to ideas and try as much as possible to use them if it happens. I am NOT an romantic type so I will not have pairings. There might be one side crush and stuff but not full love scenes etc. I might make a new story that can have romance in it.


	2. The Legend

**Disclaimer = I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto!**

This is my first story that I would write and publish.

This is slightly AU to make it fit the story a bit more

I got some concentration problem so I don't know if I will be able to periodically. I will have to see if I will continue with the story. I even got some spelling problem for me to not thinking and go to fast and not to proof read from time to time. So I hope that the beta readers will help with that.

I don't know if this is correct but I'm not used with Japanese suffix and their culture so I will not use it.

1) Something completely made up! I don't know what the city is called where the Magic Council resides.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Legend

* * *

People were cheering out loud as they were celebrating as Team Natsu. They defeated Oración Seis together with Blue Pegasus Guild, Lamia Scale Guild and Cait Shelter Guild. They celebrated for a whole day congratulating Team Natsu for the victory and for the new member Wendy Marvell. She was accepted with open arms. She couldn't be any happier. Everything came to a stop as a messenger stepped in to the guild with the rest of the team members from The Light Team.

"If Natsu Dragoneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia and Wendy Marvell, be kind and come with me. The council wants your presence for some extreme matters." Was announced to the guild. Whispers and murmurs started to erupt as Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy walked to the messenger.

Natsu Dragoneel is a late teen with pink wild hair that stands as spikes with a scarf that has the pattern of dragon scales. He is also known as "The Salamander" because of his magic. Erza Scarlet is a young woman with fiery red hair. She wears an armor that is designed for her, she is known as "Titania" for her ability in Ex-Quip. Gray Fullbuster is a young man that has wild coal dark hair and has a white coat. He has a habit to strip without knowing it. He is known as the "Ice Mage" for his Ice Make magic. Lucy Heartfilia is a young woman with blond hair and carries a whip from time to time. She is the only member of Team Natsu and The Light Team that does not have an alias. She's not as famous as the other but she is as strong with her Celestial magic. Wendy Marvell is a young girl that is not made for battle still she has an alias. She is called "Sky Sorceress" all because of her ability with air and healing abilities.

"What's gonna happen? We did not destroy anything like usual." Lucy asked Erza. "I don't really know but all I can say that Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale is here meaning that this is something big." Responded Erza.

"Are all here now?" The messenger asks everyone which responded with a nod. "Good, the council wanted me to bring the member of The Light Team as soon as possible." Everyone looked at the messenger then at each other. If they were needed immediately then it meant it was something big. Fairy Tail members were usually summoned for "punishment" to control them but they were needed now so it was something. A cough was heard as the messenger tried to get the attention.

"Now we need to the council. Questions will the council answer. Now we have to go to the train station to travel to the Citadel (**1**)" Natsu paled when he heard that he's going to travel with a train. He became very hesitant and already started to look sick.

"I am NOT riding on a train no matter what!" Natsu yelled out loud! Causing everyone to stared at him as if he's insane. Deny a summoning to the council is a very bad idea especially when they know that it's something important and they were needed immediately.

"Umm… Natsu if you're worried about your motion sickness I can cure it temporarily with my magic." Wendy attempts to calm Natsu down and succeeds. Everyone in the guild calms down as Natsu stops to hesitate. Wendy walked to Natsu to cure his motion sickness with Troia.

"Now that everything seems in order (finally), can we leave now so that we can catch the train?" Which all response with a nod. The messenger turns and motions to follow him.

* * *

**Time skip**

**

* * *

**

"Now that everyone is here we can finally begin." Stated one of the council members. "As all of you defeated Oración Seis we deem that you are the best choice for this mission. Now before we begin explaining has any of you heard about 'The Legend of the Jinchuriki'?" Stated and asked another one. Lucy perked up at the comment and raised her hand gaining attention of everyone.

"Ummm…. It's about the time when there was no magic and that there were 9 so called Jinchuriki that are said to have immense power but everyone feared them because they were demons but they all died eventually and the legend died with the last one. No one really knows and there for no one really believe in it. It is also said that they were more dangerous the Dark Mage Zeref." Stated Lucy that made everyone wonder how she even knew something like that.

"You're almost correct." The council said gaining everyone's attention. "It is true that no one really know because the council kept it that way to not cause panic and for the dark guild to try and resurrect the last Jinchuriki. Now this is extremely classified information so if you speak with this outside you will be arrested. This is something we cannot risk." The council looked at the Light Team to see their reaction. They all looked like that they understood why they were needed so soon and they wanted the council to continue. "There are 1 Jinchuriki that was never killed. They couldn't kill the demon. He was to strong so the people had to contain him. We don't know how they did it but it worked. Right now the dark guild Bladeos has found where the Jinchuriki is sealed and is trying to resurrect it. We want you to go the seal and stop them before it's too late. The demon is sealed two days walk away from Magnolia to the east if you wonder where the demon is." The Fairy Tail members looked troubled by that statement. This meant if the demon is released it will destroy Magnolia first. "Now we have told you everything we need to. Now you must go and stop them."

The Fairy Tail members recovered and went fast to stop them. They don't want it to destroy their home and most of all kill their friends.

"Come on! Let's take this demon down!" Yelled Natsu as he practically ran to the station. Everyone else got a sweat drop by his actions. Then everyone turned to Lucy to see if she knows something more. Lucy looked around and saw the group staring at her to get more information.

"Lucy what do know about the Jinchuriki?" Erza asked what everyone had in mind. Lucy looked at all of them and saw that they wanted to know as much as possible. Lucy sighed in defeat.

"All I really know that there are 9 of them which only 1 really survived and could not be killed when this group of people banded together that was specialized on killing them. I also know that they had powers that could not be rivaled in any way. Each Jinchuriki was determined by the amount of tails they have. The one survivor if I'm guessing right is the strongest one of them, the Nine Tailed one. It is said that it could destroy mountains with mere movements. He was the only one named in the legend. The rest of the demons were only mentioned. I'm guessing that the nine tailed was most dangerous and the rest were not needed to be mentioned in the legend since they were not as dangerous." She looked at the group and saw that some were terrified. Natsu on the other hand showed excitement.

"Ha-ha! This makes it even better! I'm gonna show the demon my power!" Exclaimed Natsu as he began to run to the train station. Everyone got new and bigger sweat drops and wondered if he's really an idiot.

* * *

AN

Hoped you liked it. I tried my best to keep it as long as possible and made it this far at least. I am currently debating that Fairy Tail verse has a different language from what Naruto uses. Everyone in Fairy Tail speaks "English" when they cast the spells but Natsu uses "Japanese".

I was also in for a big surprise when I saw that some had put this in story alert and favorite. You have no idea how happy I became when I saw this in my email.

That's another thing. Happy and Charle have not appeared in the story and I know that but I don't know if I should have them join in the later chapters or not. I'm gonna make a poll to help me and see if you want them or not. I'm gonna have it open to Sunday the 7th of Mars at midnight GMT +1 (Nine hours forward from west coast time)


	3. The Lost Time

Disclaimer = I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto!

This is my first story that I would write and publish.

This is slightly AU to make it fit the story a bit more

I don't know if this is correct but I'm not used with Japanese suffix and their culture so I will not use it.

Thank you for being patient. I was stuck with school and had a writers block during the chapter I currently worked on would not work on how I wrote it. I stopped writing until I found a better idea.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Lost Time

* * *

"Ugh, My head..." Naruto stands up. "Great, I'm back here again. Oh well I might as well speak with Kyuubi." Naruto walks around the sewer like cave around some corners and ends up in front of a large cave with a small paper seal on it. Large eyes appears behind the cage.

"You have really out done you self you moron! You got yourself sealed when you drew on my chakra. Now you will rapidly drain my chakra and because it has no way to go it will end in you!" The nine-tailed fox "Kyuubi" raged on. "What?" Naruto yells "That means that I'm gonna become what the villagers saw me as..." Naruto began to look dim and sad thinking of how his friends will reject him because of the transformation when the seal become undone.

"You really are an idiot. You're a human. You will not be able to handle my great power. You have killed us both you." Yelled Kyuubi with all his might and tried to bash open the cage. "If it weren't for this blasted cage I would have killed you here and now!" Kyuubi stops to bash the cage when he noticed something. His chakra were almost gone. "Well that's great times almost up. Now we both die, I however will not be as painful you will." Kyuubi smirks when he sees Naruto pale from the remark. "I feel already how I'm going back to the demon world as a normal demon. I'm going to enjoy every minute I get here to watch you in pain."

Naruto's face then scrounge up with signs of a lot of pain as he collapse in front of the cage. Then something Kyuubi noticed something that shouldn't have happened. He starts to grow tails at the backbone and ears on top of the head. Kyuubi panics "NO! This cant be! You're a mere human. You cant handle my power." Naruto hears this and lifts his head and smiles. "Hehe. I always said that I will not give up! I don't care if its the world strongest poison or not I will always fight. Looks like this is our last talk with each other." Naruto lost consciousness.

Kyuubi begins to panic and tries to bash the cage once more and tried to grab Naruto with his last remaining chakra to pull him in to kill him so Kyuubi can still become the next demon lord. Only to stare in shock instead of grabbing Naruto it was sucked in to him. Soon Kyuubi lost consciousness too.

* * *

AN

* * *

Im back :D... Before i start talking (writing XD) i want to thank all that commented and wanted me to continue. I was happy when i read the comments. I had along time to work and stuff but now im back and can work again with this. I originally thought to publish the next chapter but I was unhappy with it and started to rewrite and got a writers block and then I messed the idea around abit. Sorry for short chapter but i couldnt write much here. i will stretch as much as possible in the next chapter.

BE PATIENT!


	4. The Seal Is Undone

Disclaimer = I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto!

This is my first story that I would write and publish.

This is slightly AU to make it fit the story a bit more

I don't know if this is correct but I'm not used with Japanese suffix and their culture so I will not use it. Thank you for being patient.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Seal Is Undone

* * *

Deep inside a big forest stands a group of people next to a lake. The forest was big compared to human size. The trees were so tall it looked like they touched the skies. The group of people stood there as If they were waiting for someone. Suddenly a man came up from the lake and looked at the leader of the group and nodded. The leader nodded in response. He turned to the rest of the group.

"Alright, we have finally located the Jinchuriki. The diver will take an absorbing lachryma and place it over the seal with me standing above it on the water. Five other will take an lachryma with the respective element and place them in a five point star. The rest splits up and guard them." Everyone nodded and started running except for one who walked to the leader.

"Um… you sure that you can control it? Alonon, you know what the legend says about the strength of this demon." asked the man slightly nervous man.

"If you don't trust in me then why are you even here? I never forced you here. I am here so that I can take revenge on the guilds and the council for what they did to me and the family. They ruined me so I will ruin them." Responded Alonon looking annoyed. He turned around and activated his water magic to allow him to walk on the water.

Out in the middle of the lake he smiles. "After these 4 long years it will finally happened. I will resurrect the demon and take revenge for all of us." Alonon starts to laugh aloud as an 5 point star appeared over the lake. The water began to move by Alonon's water magic. As the water moved a statue of a 16 year old boy that looked feral and mad came into the view with the diver holding the lachryma. "Dammit! Alonon if you said you would move the water you could have told me!" Screamed the diver. Alonon looks down the water hole and screams back. "Calm down Balan! You still have the lachryma so just put in place so I can start the process and unseal the demon." Balan muttered something Alonon could not hear and put the lachryma in place. Alonon started to do weird hand movements and shouted " Unseal: Hell Lords Seal". All lachryma began to shine brightly as all covered their eyes from the light. Alonon looks at the statue to see that statue beginning to absorb the energy from the lachryma and began to laugh when the statue began to crack. "Hahahaha, this is all perfect. Now nothing will be able to stop us from bringing down the council. Then I can just use the demon to take control of Fiore after the council is gone!".

Without Alonon's knowledge the Light team arrived at the lake. Happy the Cat summons his wings, picks up Natsu and flies towards the leader and punches him in the face. "I'm gonna stop you from unsealing the Jinchuriki!" Screamed Natsu. Alonon stands up and rubs his face and then begin to laugh again. "You're to late mage! I know that your from the council but the seal is already undone and all we have to wait for the demon to awaken!" Natsu and Happy begins to panic and start to attack Alonon again but then changes course to the water hole and flies down it. Alonon pales and screams "Balan! Stop the council mage!" Balan looks up and gets a fist in the face. Balan flies and disappear in the water. An explosion was heard as all water just warped and flew away from the center of the lake. Alonon then smiles and screams "Demon! I have awakened you so you will listen to me and my first order is to destroy the council mages over there" as he points towards the Light Team. The Demon had nine tails and fox ears on top of the head. The Demon opens the eyes and looks around and looks at Alonon and then looks to where Alonon was pointing to a group of people and a cat that looked scared. Then the demon smirks.

* * *

AN

* * *

another short chapter. It is hard to do long chapters on something with different point of views. Right now I use Naruto, The gang and the Bandit. We just have to wait and see how it will end XD.


End file.
